Can't Fight This Feeling
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope have been friends for a long time, but he has a hard time telling her his true feelings, so on her birthday, he sings her a special song that will tell her how he feels. VanillaButter. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the song that will be used, or the plot(all information on credits, etc., will be in Author's Note in the first chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've got some VanillaButter, and it's coming your way! :D**

**This idea was from Wreck-It Ralph ( u/2070019/ ). The song used is called "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. If you've never listened to it before, I HIGHLY suggest that you do! It's amazing, and perfect for Rancis and Vanellope!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or the song coming in future chapters.**

* * *

It had been a busy day for all games, and it's been like that ever since summer vacation started for the children outside the arcade. They would come in and play the games all day(The air conditioning was a nice addition to the fun.). And as much as the characters of the games enjoyed what they did, they were very relieved when they heard, "The arcade's closed!"

Down at the popular racing game _Sugar Rush,_ Prin- sorry, President Vanellope von Schweetz was talking to the citizens of the sugary game.

"Nice job, guys! You all went faster than snails today!" the nine-year-old teased.

"We could say the same to you!" Swizzle called from the crowd.

She rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny, Swizz Cheese."

"Thanks, I try." Swizzle joked.

"Now, I-" Vanellope was cut off when she noticed her best friend coming his way. The little girl proceeded to run to her friend, and jumping/glitching onto his shoulder, much like a cat would; well, minus the glitching part.

"Smelly Soot Face!" she exclaimed in greeting, "Whachya doin' here? I thought you had a Bad Bon-Bon meeting today!"

Ralph ruffled her hair, "If by that you mean "Bad Anon" meeting, then yeah, I do. But hey, I thought I had time to see my little sister!"

"Aww, how _schweet _of you!" she said in a baby voice, pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah," Ralph used one of his massive hands to try to brush away Vanellope's hand. but she just glitched onto his head.

Vanellope smirked, "Nice try."

Ralph and Vanellope continued to talk for a while longer, teasing, and calling each other names. However, Ralph eventually had to say his farewells(along with some more name calling), and head off to Bad Anon.

Stuffing her hands in her sweatshirt pocket, she head off to see one of the racers.

Looking around, she succeeded at spotting one of the racers(and one of her best friends.). "Butterfingers!"

Rancis turned around at his name being called, and his face brightened up when he saw it was Vanellope. "Hey, Vanellope!"

"What's up, buttercup?" Vanellope asked. She walked closer to him, but tripped on a dip in the ground.

"Woah!" Rancis exclaimed, quickly catching the President.

The two racers blushed, and Vanellope stood back up. "T-Thanks."

"Uh, no problem!"

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few.

"So, ah... You're birthday's coming up soon, right? About a week or so?" Rancis spoke up.

Vanellope smiles. "Yeah! It's gonna be awesome! There's gonna be a HUGE party!" she babbled.

"Oh, cool!" He said, then speaking in a more serious tone. "Look, Vanellope, I have something to tell you."

"Well say it!"

"...I-I know this may not be-"

"Your Majesty, we need your presence at the castle..." Sour Bill said, walking towards them.

"Aw, c'mon, can't it just wait another minute?" Vanellope asked impatiently.

The grumpy cough-drop shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty..."

Vanellope sighed and walked towards the castle. "Sorry, Butterfingers! See ya tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah." Rancis said, waving weakly. "Yeah, see you tomorrow..."

Rancis began walking towards his house, when a realization hit him. "I need to get Vanellope a present!"

* * *

Rancis paced back and forth in his living room, thinking of everything Vanellope might like. "Make-up? No, she wouldn't like that... Plus, she's already beautiful enough..." he blushed, trailing off and thinking about his crush.

"Stop, Fluggerbutter, stay focused!" he managed to scold himself, continuing to think of ideas. It was like his brain was a broken computer, searching for a solution, but all that came up was _Error, Error!_

Until he got the perfect idea.

He quickly ran out the door of his house in search of friends he could trust to keep his present for Vanellope a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is kinda short, but necessary. However, the next chapter should be longer! I'm SUPER excited to continue writing this story! I've got it all planned out, I just need to write it. By the looks of things, there should be about six chapters!**

**Enough of that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

"Guys, I brought you here for an important reason. But, it needs to stay _a secret._" Rancis explained to Swizzle and Gloyd, who would help him with Vanellope's birthday present.

"Whaddya need, man?" Swizzle questioned. "I got a girlfriend I could be hanging out with."

"Minty can wait!" Rancis exclaimed. "Look, you guys know how Vanellope's birthday and birthday party are next week, right?"

Gloyd rolled his eyes, "Well duh, she's the President. Who _wouldn't _know?"

"Alright, I get it. Well, I need help presenting her with her birthday present..."

"And that is...?" Gloyd questioned.

Rancis took a deep breath. "I'm going to sing a special song to her, that describes how I feel for her, and... I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

Swizzle fist bumped him. "Took ya long enough, man."

"Seriously!" Gloyd agreed, giving Rancis a high-five.

Rancis smirked nervously. "So... Will you guys help?"

The two boys nodded, and the three of them began planning Vanellope's big surprise.

* * *

A few days later, the castle was already beginning to set up for the President's birthday party. It was a very big deal, after all! She was their beloved ruler, and it had to be special.

The days continued to pass, and it was finally the day before Vanellope's birthday, as well as her birthday party. All around Sugar Rush, people were talking about how much fun it was gonna be, what they were going to get the President, and so on.

Back at the castle, Sour Bill was showing Vanellope the room that her party would be in, which was almost finished being decorated.

"Wow, Sour Billy-Bob! This looks AWESOME!" Vanellope said in awe.

"Nnn, yeah..." Sour Bill said, monotone as usual. He began reading from a clipboard. "Before the party, you'll have your outfit, hair, and make-up put on by a stylist at _Salon Stylist, _then you'll come-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Vanellope interrupted, "I'm not wearing some fancy outfit with my hair done all weird and make-up rubbed all over my face!"

"Your majesty, it's necessary..."

"Says who?"

"Whoever wrote what's on the clipboard, ma'am..."

Vanellope sighed angrily and continued listening Sour Bill explain tomorrow's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, new chapter! Okay, so, I combined this chapter and what the next chapter was gonna be without intending to, so this chapter will be long. Then the next one I'll be combining that chapter and the one after that. So, the next chapter is the next one I think. D: I wasn't even planning on that happening, it just... did! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph.**

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful morning. The sun was out, as well as the pink cotton candy clouds. However, it wouldn't be peaceful forever, considering that today was none other the President Vanellope von Schweetz's birthday!

Speaking of which, the young racer herself was sleeping in bed at the moment. The arcade was thankfully closed, giving her access to sleeping in late. She snuggled further under the covers, and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VANELLOPE!"

The sudden noise jolted her awake, making her jump and glitch from surprise. At a loss for breath, she sat up quickly to see what the source of the sudden, surprising noise was.

She was not expecting what she saw.

She saw all of the racers around her bed.

"Holy fudge, guys! You nearly gave me a code attack!" She told them, holding her hand over her heart with one hand, and moving her long hair out of her face with the other. "But thanks for the happy birthday." she said, laughing a little.

"And that's not all!" Jubileena said.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow quizzically as she pushed her blankets to the side and got off her bed, revealing her mint-colored tank-top and brown shorts. "There's more?!" she asked excitedly. "Are they presents?! Gimme!"

Moving to the side, the racers revealed two tables filled with breakfast goods. "So we can all have breakfast together!" Jubileena explained.

"Yeah!" Adorabeezle spoke up, "Rancis actually came up with the idea." she smirked, nudging the mentioned boy on the side.

"Ah, it was nothing, really," Rancis said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Vanellope grinned. "Well what the heck our we waiting for? Let's dig in!"

* * *

"So what are you doing for your birthday today, Vanellope?" Crumbelina asked, eating a cinnamon bun.

Vanellope shrugged, "Besides my party later, I dunno." she took a bite of a doughnut. "Ah bibn ahve anahfing ih mahd." she said with her mouth full.

"You _what?_"_  
_

She swallowed, "I said that I didn't have anything in mind. "

"Well your plans just changed!" Snowanna said. "'Cause after breakfast, we're all going swimming down at Lemonade Lake!"

* * *

Eventually, everyone was in their bathing suits and down at Lemonade Lake. All the girls were swimming, while the boys dunk their feet in, talking about Vanellope's birthday present.

"I dunno, guys, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Rancis admitted nervously, swishing his feet around in the lemonade.

"Dude, stop freaking out." Swizzle told him.

Gloyd nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she'll love it."

"Yeah, but-AAAHHH!" he was interrupted by someone pulling his feet, bringing him down into the water.

Gloyd and Swizzle just sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, before they as well were pulled into the cool lemonade.

The three boys popped up, gasping for air, and three of the girls popped up after them. They were none other than Vanellope, Jubileena, and Minty.

"My hair!" Rancis exclaimed, running his hands through his now ruined hair, "My beautiful hair!"

"Awww, poor baby!" Vanellope laughed in a teasing tone, shoving him a little.

"Who's idea was this?!" asked Gloyd.

Minty and Jubileena smirked and pointed to Vanellope.

"Big mistake..." he stated, and pushed her head underwater- er, under_lemonade._ Only for a few seconds, though. But that's all it took before it turned into a full out wrestling match.

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" The President of Sugar Rush exclaimed as her and all of the racers dried themselves off from their swim in Lemonade Lake.

The racers nodded and a few, "Yeah!"'s and "I know, right?"'s were heard throughout the crowd.

"Hey, don't you have to get ready for your party?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope glanced at the huge clock in the middle of Sugar Rush. "Oh, Crunch, you're right!" she exclaimed as she began to run to the castle. "See you guys at the party!"

* * *

"This dress is itchy..." Vanellope complained, itching her side. She was wearing a sparkly grass-colored green dress with a chocolate-colored brown bow tied around her waist. Her shoes weren't very different, unless you count green and sparkly shoes different from her attire.

"I'm sorry, Miss. von Schweetz, but it's what looks best!" her stylist, Claire, told her as she curled one final strand of Vanellope's hair. It was pulled back into a half-ponytail.

Suddenly, the door of Vanellope's room opened and Taffyta and Candlehead came in. "Vanellope," Taffyta started, "hurry up, your party's- Oh. Em. Gee!" she and Candlehead squealed as they ran to Vanellope and hugged her, despite the fact that she was sitting down.

Vanellope scrunched her face up, not getting what they were so excited about. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the big whoop?"

The two girls pulled away, "You look so _prettyyyy!_" Candlehead squealed.

"Yeah, why don't you dress like this more often?" Taffyta asked as her and Candlehead sat on Vanellope's bed.

Vanellope rolled her eyes at Taffyta's comment, "'Cause it's uncomfortable and not my style." she said, slouching in her chair.

"Alright, close your eyes!" Claire said, standing in front of her, make-up in hands. Vanellope groaned in response, but obeyed.

"Oh, you're going to look so beautiful!" Claire exclaimed.

Fifteen minutes(and a lot of complaining by Vanellope) later, the President was ready for her party. Candlehead and Taffyta grabbed her hands and brought her to the party room, where a light shone on Vanellope almost instantly.

The room was amazing; streamers were everywhere, as well as balloons. There was a disco ball, and the lights were all different colors. The music was loud, and the room was filled with the citizens of Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix Jr., and basically characters from every game in the arcade. There was food tables pushed off to the side filled with sugary treats.

"Please welcome the birthday girl herself, Miss President Vanellope von Schweetz..." Sour Bill announced. Everyone erupted into cheers and applauded.

Once everything died down and the music began to play again, Vanellope could see a very familiar figure coming near her. "Stink Brain!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her brother-like best friend.

"Hey, Kid!" he greeted back, hugging her back. "Happy birthday! What are ya now, five?" he teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know I'll be nine forever." she giggled, looking up at him. "What're _you_ now, sixty? Maybe you should get some make-up to cover up those wrinkles!"

Ralph ruffled Vanellope's hair, "Oh yeah? Who's the one already wearing make-up, though?"

"Shut up." she pouted.

"Alright, alright," Ralph chuckled, placing Vanellope back on the floor. "Felix and Sarge will be here soon, so just go hang out with your friends for now."

"You got it, Ralph mah man!" she responded, running off to the group of Sugar Rush racers.

She waved. "Hey, guys! You like the party so far?"

"Yeah!"

"It's awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"So fun!"

Vanellope grinned. "Glad you guys think so!" she looked at all of the racers, and noticed that the boys weren't there. "Where's the guys?"

The racers shrugged.

"We haven't seen them since they left Lemonade Lake." Crumbelina said.

"Yeah," Minty agreed, "They said they had to do something important."

"Oh." Vanellope said, looking around for them. "They'll be here soon, I guess."

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope turned around, and saw Felix and Calhoun standing beside Ralph.

"Pie Guy!" she exclaimed, running towards him and giving him a big hug.

Felix chuckled and hugged the little girl back, "Happy birthday, Vanellope!"

"Thanks!" she smiled, letting go of Felix, and hugging Calhoun. Well, her leg, since that was all she could really reach. "Hiya, Sarge!"

"Hey, Soldier," she smirked, lifting her leg a little bit, causing Vanellope to hang. Well, her head was. Her arms and legs were wrapped around Calhoun's leg so she wouldn't fall. Vanellope busted in a fit of giggles.

Felix winced. "Tammy, please be careful! If Vanellope falls, she'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry, Pint-Sized, the kid's fine." Calhoun replied simply.

"Yeah, Felix! Don't be such a Worry Whopper!" Vanellope giggled.

* * *

"Guys, I don't think I can do this. Think? Think, no, I _know _can't do this!" Rancis exclaimed nervously, pacing back and forth behind stage. He was wearing a Reese's tuxedo, and had a microphone in his hand.

"Dude, take a chill pill! There's nothing to worry about!" Swizzle told him.

"_Nothing_to worry about? Seriously? There's tons of things to worry about! Like if she doesn't like the song, if she doesn't like the idea, if she doesn't like _me, _or the song, or my hair! My beautiful hair that I spent even longer on to make it more perfect than it already is!" Rancis ranted.

Gloyd shoved him a bit. "Calm down, man! Just do what we rehearsed, and everything'll be fine!"

Rancis took a few deep breaths. "Alright. I'm ready."

Gloyd gave a thumbs up and went into the audience to go find Vanellope.

"Good luck." Swizzle said and stepped onto the stage.

Swizzle tapped on the mic and spoke into it. "Yo, everyone! Can I have your attention?"

The crowd quieted down, and Vanellope looked at Swizzle kind of shocked. _What the fudge is he doing? _she thought.

"First of all, happy birthday to the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope." he said, and the spotlight momentarily shone on Vanellope, who bowed in a goofy way.

"Alright, alright, calm down! Now Vanellope, please sit down." Swizzle told her.

Vanellope looked at him like he he just told her to fly to the moon in two seconds. "There's no chairs here, moron!" she yelled to him.

"Oh is that so?" he smirked as the spotlight went to the middle of the room, where Gloyd stood in front of a fancily decorated wheely chair.

Confused, Vanellope walked to Gloyd, where he took her hand and sat her down in the chair.

"What the fudge is going on?" Vanellope whispered to Gloyd.

"Now, now, you'll see. Just enjoy it, sis." he told her as he walked back into the crowd.

"Thank you." Swizzle said from the stage. "Now, enjoy a musical performance by the one and only, Rancis Fluggerbutter!" he finished, hopping off the stage and joining Gloyd, and they fist bumped.

Vanellope's eyes widened in shock and joy.

_Alright, Fluggerbutter, let's do this... _Rancis thought. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**The song for this chapter is "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. ****Seriously, when I first listened to that song, I could not stop squealing because it fit Rancis and Vanellope so much! XD**

**Honestly, I could NOT stop smiling like an idiot while writing this chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling".**

* * *

The instruments of the song began, and Rancis stood in the middle of the stage, looking at Vanellope. He couldn't tell weather she was happy, shocked, or amused for that matter. But nonetheless, he took a breath, closed his eyes, and began to sing into the microphone.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer,  
and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

As the song went on, Rancis grew more and more confident. He was glad he was finally telling Vanellope how he felt, and that he didn't have to hold it in anymore. It was like nobody but Vanellope was watching him.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my direction, you make everything so clear._

_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

Rancis opened his eyes and looked straight into Vanellope's caramel-colored eyes. She was grinning from ear to ear, and was practically sitting on the edge of her seat.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
and throw away the oars, forever._

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl up on the floor,  
come crashing through your door._

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Vanellope bit her bottom lip as she smiled, her cheeks turning red. Why she was acting so girly and weak and... well, love sick, she didn't know why. It wasn't like her at all! She liked him a lot, but would never admit it. Well, unless Rancis admitted it first.

Rancis walked down the stairs that were placed in front of the stage and as soon as the instrumental part was over, resumed singing, right on cue.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running 'round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl.  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find._

Rancis began to walk closer to Vanellope as he sang, smirking with happiness.

_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
_

Vanellope was smiling to much, her cheeks hurt. Everyone at the party thought it was adorable._  
_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
and throw away the oars, forever._

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl up on the floor,  
come crashing through your door._

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

As the song finished, the crowd cheered; Rancis did an amazing job, and was surprisingly a good singer!

Rancis, who was now in front of Vanellope, got on one knee to be at Vanellope's height(he was a little taller than her already, and the fact that she was sitting down only made him taller than her), and grabbed one of her hands.

"Vanellope von Schweetz," he said into the microphone, so everyone else could hear as well, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Vanellope couldn't help but let out an excited squeal. "G'DOI, I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she exclaimed as she jumped from the chair to Rancis and hugged him tightly. "THAT WAS THE BEST-EST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!"

The party guests aww'd and applauded and the adorable racers that were now a couple.

* * *

"Cake time!"

A six-layered(which, at first, Vanellope thought would be too much, but then she saw how many people came) vanilla cake was rolled into the middle of the party room. Each layer was either brown, green, white, or purple, to match Vanellope's clothing color scheme. Each layer had stripes, polka dots, ect. patterns. Random candy was sprinkled over the whole cake, representing the random candies placed in Vanellope's hair. The border of each uniquely decorated layer was red licorice, representing the strings of Vanellope's hoodie and the hairpiece that held Vanellope's hair in a ponytail. There was nine different colored candles at the top, already lit and ready to be blown out.

Vanellope thought it was perfect.

As everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday", Ralph lifted Vanellope up so she would be able to reach the candles.

"Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday, dear, Vanellope!  
Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Except for Ralph, who sang,

"Happy birthday to you!  
You're a hundred-and-two!  
You smell like a monkey!  
And you act like one too!" over everyone else, causing Vanellope to giggle and shove his face away slightly.

She faced the candles, and closed her eyes. _All I wish is for my friends and boyfriend to be happy 'til the end of the Arcade in ten million years! _she wished silently, took a deep breath, and blew out all nine candles. Everyone cheered._  
_

A few minutes later, Felix had helped Vanellope cut the first slice of cake, as well as many others.

Once the cake was served, Vanellope sat in Rancis' lap at a table with Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and a few other game characters.

"What did you wish for, Vanilla Bean?" Felix asked the little girl as everyone enjoyed the delicious cake.

Vanellope simply rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you, or it won't come true, guh-doi!"

Felix chuckled at her response.

* * *

"Here's the first present, little soldier." Calhoun said, handing a present to Vanellope, who was still sitting on Rancis' lap.

Vanellope read the tag that was on the messily-wrapped gift, "'To: President Fart-Feathers. From: Stink Brain.'" Vanellope read, grinning. "Nice wrapping, doofus." she commented at Ralph.

"Yeah, yeah, just open it." Ralph shot back. It was hard to wrap presents with such huge hands...

Vanellope ripped the colored wrapping open, and revealed the present. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, placing the gift on her head. "I love it!"

The gift was a helmet, decorated by Ralph. It wasn't very well decorated, much like Vanellope's kart, but Vanellope loved it. To her, it was nothing but perfect.

"Did you read what was on the side?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope took the helmet off her head and read what was written on the right side with frosting. "'This helmet is property of the best racer ever and the best little sister ever, Vanellope von Schweetz.'"

Vanellope smiled so much her cheeks hurt again, and she placed the helmet back on her head. "That's the awesome-est presents ever, Stink Brain!"

Ralph smiled and ruffled her hair, "Glad you think so, kid."

Vanellope got handed the second present, which was from both Felix and Calhoun. Unlike Ralph's, their's was neatly wrapped.

"'To: Vanilla Bean. From: Felix and Tamora.'" Vanellope read, a smile still glued on her face. She ripped the wrapping and revealed the present.

Her present was a suit from _Hero's Duty,_ small enough to fit her tiny body. It even came with a gun she could hold!

"You won't be actually be shooting cybugs- just training." Tamora explained, "By Felix and Ralph's wish."

"Aww, c'mon! Not even _one _real game?" Vanellope asked.

"That's not such a good idea, Vanellope." Ralph said, "You know you don't regenerate outside your game."

"Aw, fine." Vanellope pouted. "But the suit would protect me!" she protested, taking one final look at the suit(which she found amazing that she got one just her size), and putting it back inside the box carefully. She added a mental note to put it on _as soon _as the party was over.

* * *

Vanellope had gotten so many presents that there wasn't enough time to open them all; it was getting late, and the party was going to end in an hour or so.

"Attention everyone..." Sour Bill announced from the stage, "It's time for the father-daughter dance... Or in this case..." Sour Bill read from a card the Vanellope had wrote with changes for the party, "The Stink Brain-President dance..."

A spot was made clear in the middle of the room, with the exception of Ralph and Vanellope. Ralph scooped Vanellope up with one hand, and held one of her tiny hands in his other giant one.

"Well, look at you," Ralph smiled, looking into her sparkling eyes, "one year older, and you already grew up on me."

She looked confused, "What the Hershey's are you talking about?"

"You got a boyfriend," he responded, scrunching his face up at the thought of the blonde racer.

"So what? It doesn't mean I'm grown up or whatever-not that I can." she rolled her eyes, but still smiling. "I'll always be your little sister though. I promise."

Ralph smiled too, "I know you will."

"Just promise me one thing, Stink Brain."

"What's that, Baroness Booger Face?"

"Don't be all protective or scare Rancis. Please?" Vanellope asked.

Ralph thought about it for a moment and responded, "Ah, we'll see about that, Princess."

"President." she corrected.

"Same thing."

Not too long after that, the song ended. The party guests clapped and Ralph placed Vanellope back on the floor. They goofily bowed to each other, and then it was Rancis' turn to have a dance with the ex-princess. Rancis placed his hand on her waist and held her hand. Vanellope placed her hand on his shoulder, and held his hand as well.

"Enjoying your party, Miss. von Schweetz?" Rancis smirked.

"G'doi!" was her response, as if it was obvious.

That caused Rancis to chuckle, "Glad you think so."

Vanellope smiled and laid her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth. "Y'know,I really liked your performance earlier."

Rancis blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. You're actually good at something other than looking in the mirror and making yourself look cute," she responded, blushing a bit herself.

Rancis didn't respond. He just kept smiling and blushing as he placed his chin on her head and continued to sway back and forth.

* * *

It had been a long night. Some people had left, but not everyone. Surprisingly, the some of the youngest people at the party, the Sugar Rush racers, were still full of energy, despite how late it was. Well... With the exception of two.

Tired out from the day, Vanellope was fast asleep. She and Rancis had took a break not too long ago. They sat in a chair, and the second Vanellope was sitting on Rancis' lap and her head was on his shoulder, she had fallen asleep.

And Rancis had been there since. He was tired, but not tired enough to sleep. So he just sat there, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms. That was, until three of Vanellope's closest friends came up to him. Rancis looked up at them.

Ralph was the first to speak, "Look, kid. Vanellope means a lot to me; so hurt her in any way, you'll get hurt even worse. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir." Rancis nodded.

"Oh, Brother, you know he's trustworthy." Felix said.

"Hey, you can never be too safe!" Ralph responded.

Rancis smirked lightheartedly, "Don't worry." he looked down at Vanellope again, "I'll make her the happiest girl in the Arcade."

* * *

**Finished! :D Please review! I hope you guys liked it! 'Cause c'mon, when it comes to VanillaButter, I wanna make it as adorable as possible XD**


End file.
